Super Collider
by rubix22
Summary: A lost arc from To Aru Super SS that finally reached the light of day. This is the story of a girl and a videogame.
1. Just a short message

**A/N****: **

Hey there.

…

Hey.

...

You.

...

You there.

…

I'm talking to you.

…

Can you hear me properly? Well, I guess you technically shouldn't be hearing anything, but you should be able to notice I'm 'saying something' here.

…

Hey.

…

C'mon.

Don't just sit there like an idiot. Say something. When someone calls out to you, you're supposed to greet them back.

...

Oh. Wait, wait, wait. I get it now. You're probably not comfortable talking out loud by yourself.

Alright, I'll help you out. We can say 'hello' to each other at the same time so it doesn't seem as awkward. Right, right, right. I'll do it with you.

On the count of three now...

1

…

2

…

3

"Hello."

WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT.

Seriously?

I mean **seriously**?

You're not even trying.

…

Look, communication is a two-way street. If I'm trying to say something, you just can't be staring blankly like you're reading a bunch of text.

And that expression there isn't any better either. It feels like you're looking down on me.

…

…

Okay.

Fine, fine, fine.

I'll let this be a one-sided conversation for now.

You piece of shit.

…

What was I going to say again...

Oh, that's right...

I just wanted to say this...

A long time ago ( I think this was around NT3? got released ), I started working on an arc for To Aru Super SS. It was an idea that I periodically went back to on several occasions but always left on the back burner to do other things. And eventually it grew to a mildly significant size. For better or worse, it was 'plot-focused' that had segments that weren't supposed to be funny but were supposed to be a means to connect events with one another.

Flash forward to present time, I went back to this arc again ( I had completely forgotten I wrote it ) and decided to repaint it to make it into its own thing.

This is some pretty unimportant information, but it's something I'd like people to know.

…

But enough of this. You clicked the link to read some fanfiction, right? Not to listen to me muse about forgotten projects, right?

…

I'd appreciate it if you'd at least nod your head, but whatever.

Okay then...

Let's get right into it...

May we meet again in the exact same conversation.

-Rubix

**Another Note**: See that box down there? It's there for a reason. And I know you can see it.


	2. The Introduction Chapter

**A/N**: For all intents and purposes, please just accept the setting and situation for what they are: an exaggeration. If you find any errors or inconsistencies, it can be explained with the phrase 'it's all a dream'. In any case, don't look too much into it.

**Chapter One**: The Introduction Chapter

**Stage Select**

In Academy City, there exists a certain arcade cabinet...

Once every minute or so, the initials of those who have claimed the highest scores can be seen scrolling up its screen.

The order as they fly up the display:

1. ACC

2. DKM

3. RGN

4. MLD

5. MTO

6. XXX

7. ATK

The identities of these people remain a mystery to the public, but ultimately they have been dubbed as 'The Legendary Seven'.

This story follows the person who holds the number three spot.

**RGN**

Overlooking a certain all-girl school...

The sun was bright. The skies: overcast. It seemed like light was returning after a late-afternoon shower.

On these dampened streets, two girls wearing Tokiwadai uniforms were looking up.

"Looks like the rain stopped. I guess sharing an umbrella won't be necessary."

"**AAAAAAAGGGGHHHHH!**"

The second girl smashed her head against a nearby wall. Immediately recovering, she made a proposition.

"O-Onee-sama! L-Let's not be too hasty! It might start up again so we should-!"

"If that happens, you can just teleport us out. In fact, why didn't we do that in the first place...?"

Blood dripped down from younger girl's forehead.

"..."

Blood continued to pour across her frozen expression.

"Y-Yeah... But that's... abusing our abilities..."

"...You don't look too good."

**Beloved Tomboyish Girl**

Misaka Mikoto was walking away from school by herself.

_I was a bit worried when Kuroko said she wanted to walk me home... But it looks like things turned out for the best..._

Images of the other girl having her self-inflicted wounds treated by the school nurse hovered over her head.

…

And after a moment...

A dark grin appeared on her face.

"...heh."

The people around her started to take notice.

_Without her watching over my shoulder, I'll be free to read manga and play games all I want!_

And a powerfully useless aura radiated from the girl!

( "What's with her...?" )

( "Shh! Don't look...!" )

**Catcher In The Sky**

Arriving at an arcade, Misaka Mikoto found two others who looked similar to herself already there. One was wearing an ao dai. The other was a small girl with blush stickers.

_Vrrrrmmmm..._

The two stared through the window of a UFO catcher and watched the claw drop onto a stuffed animal.

As soon as the claw picked itself up, the doll fell out of its grip.

"Tch. Misaka doesn't have any more cash on hand..."

The taller girl pouted, but the smaller girl was quick to come up with a solution.

"'Misaka Misaka thinks she's small enough to climb through the collection hatch,' says Misaka as Misaka takes her shoes off."

"Ohh! As expected from Onee-chan!"

As the smaller girl was going through headfirst, Misaka Mikoto started panicking.

_What the hell are they doing...!_

**Makings of a Good Older Sister**

"Stop that! The owners will get mad if they find you doing that!"

The two covered their ears as their older sister scolded them.

( WORST: _Misaka doesn't want to hear that from someone who regularly vandalizes vending machines._ )

( Mikoto: _This and that have nothing to do with each other...!_ )

( Last Order:_ 'But it's the exact same thing...' says Misaka as Misaka starts getting confused_ )

"..."

After finishing her lecture, the girl let out a breath.

"Alright. Well, since I've got some free time, I guess 'Crane Crasher' Mikoto might be willing to lend a hand here."

**Makings of a Useless Older Sister**

The small girl with blush stickers held up a yellow chick plushie over her head.

"'Success!' says Misaka as Misaka jumps up and down with glee!"

"Hmm? Onee-tama is unexpectedly good at this."

The taller girl seemed slightly impressed.

( WORST: Misaka bets Onee-tama gets all the girls with this method. )

( Mikoto: Don't even joke about that... )

The girl said in reply:

"As someone who knows the ins and outs of every machine an arcade has to offer, it's no big deal. You might even say it's unfair."

She continued.

"Not to brag or anything, but I've actually built up quite the reputation around these parts."

"..."

Last Order and Misaka Worst both stared blankly.

"'It's not good to always spend time and money at arcades,' says Misaka as Misaka starts to worry."

_...Geh!_

**Dark Stalkers**

"What are you doing here anyway...! Starting trouble again…?-!"

Misaka Mikoto snapped to being defensive.

"Wah! So unfriendly!"

"_I have no reason to be friendly with you...!"_

"'What about Misaka Misaka?' asks Misaka as Misaka raises her hand."

"_...Hah? Oh… we've met before, haven't we?_"

...

"_Misaka Misaka wants to..."_

…

"_Onee-tama's getting embarr..."_

…

"_Stop tha..._"

…

Their conversation slid into the background as the point of view changed...

Another person was listening in on them...

**A Challenger Appears**

After seeing off the girl wearing the ao dai and the girl with blush stickers, Misaka Mikoto breathed a sigh of relief.

"They're gone… Finally..."

She then started pulling at her hair.

"_But I'm still so damn frustrated...!_"

And then a pleasant aura radiated..

"Well, it's a good thing that I'm at an arcade then. Time to let off some steam!"

Digging into her pockets, she reached for a coin to start playing...

However...

"...E-Excuse me?"

…

The girl turned around to face a stranger.

**Hug**

What stood before Misaka Mikoto was a small girl with a timid expression.

"Would you like to… Not that you have too… If you don't want to, you don't have to… But..."

Her clothes suggested that she was at a young age, at least elementary school level.

"Can I… Play with you?"

To combat the recent rain, she was wearing a pair of yellow rain boots and a bright green raincoat that reached down to her knees.

"E-Everyone else here looks a little scary... So I wanted to... "

There were also two bumps on her hood that somewhat resembled frog eyes.

"It's... okay if you don't want to..."

"..."

Kneeling down, Misaka Mikoto proceeded to embrace her. If she were a man, she would be escorted to the nearest police box.

**Soapbox Moment**

Misaka Mikoto took it upon herself to take care of the little raincoat girl.

"I know your situation well!"

She seemed to be getting worked up..

"Gamer girls are a rare breed, so of course you're not going to find many of them to hang out with...!"

"_T-That's not what I-_"

"Of course, when I say 'gamer girl', I don't mean those 'fake girls' on television that serve as eye candy to companies! Or any of those other types that only play casual games! No! That's not what a real 'gamer' is...!"

She continued.

"There's needs to be passion! There needs to be thirst! It's love and hate, ecstasy and rage, fun and frustration! A 'gamer' is someone who embraces all of these emotions just simply by holding a controller! It's not someone who feigns an interest in order to get noticed...! Honestly...! When those types of people are referred to as 'gamers', it just makes me sick...! It's ruining the purity of the word...!"

And went on...

"A gamer is someone who's experienced the horrors of passwords, knows the best way to clean a cartridge, knows how to pirate but chooses not to… unless the game deserves it! A gamer is open to all sorts of games and doesn't bash any genre, including eroge…! A gamer knows that the PC is the master race but doesn't let-"

The small girl looked like she was about to cry.

**Only a Game**

"Sorry, I got a bit carried away there!"

Misaka Mikoto nervously tried to laugh it off.

"So, uh... is there something in particular you wanted to play?"

"..."

The little raincoat girl pointed silently.

"That one, huh..."

After a moment, the older girl realized...

"But that one is..."

But she quickly brushed it off.

"Well... I suppose there's no harm..."

Misaka Mikoto walked ahead of the little raincoat girl.

"It's been a long time since I've played that one there, but I'm sure it'll come back to me."

…

Had she looked back, she would've noticed. The screens of every other arcade machine flickering with static.

"**A Promise To Keep, No Matter What"**

"Ah, man. The paint's pretty worn out. I'm surprised no one's tried renewing some of these parts yet."

Out of habit, Misaka Mikoto brushed her fingers over the panel. Next to her, the small girl propped a chair to stand on.

Once she was ready, the Number 3 bent over to put in a few tokens...

But before she could even do that...

…

A voice suddenly shouted.

[ **CHOOSE YOUR CHARACTER!** ]

_Huh...? It's starting...? Whoa, lucky…!_

The raincoat girl's lips curled.

"_I found you._"

Her expression changed.

"_I found you, RGN._"


	3. The Build Up Chapter

**Chapter Two**: The Build-Up Chapter

**Deadly Premonition**

As Misaka Mikoto encounters a mysterious foe, Shirai Kuroko senses tingle…!

"...!"

The teleporter was overwhelmed.

"This feeling...! Onee-sama is...!"

She continued hugging her Misaka Mikoto body pillow.

"_Is so soft~!_"

_On sale now! Limited quantities available!_

**An Unrelated Event**

Meanwhile...

Saten Ruiko was playing a game on a handheld gaming console.

Uiharu Kazari commented on this.

"Huh? I didn't know you had an interest in gaming."

Saten returned a twitchy smile.

"_W-What's with that remark..."_

"Well, typically, girly characters are more prone to avoid stuff like games and anime... not like there's anything wrong with those types of things, but you know what I mean, right?"

"We're getting awfully close to breaking the fourth wall here, but... calling my 'character' girly seems a bit off. Would it really be that far-fetched for me to have a hobby like this?"

"..."

Uiharu thought for a moment and made a realization.

"Ah, I get it now. So we're making a seiyuu joke."

_Y-You spoiled it...! What am I supposed to do now...!_

**Why I Don't Do Seiyuu Jokes That Often**

Uiharu Kazari's eyes glossed over.

"Well, if we're going down this route, I suppose the punchline would be something like 'I can see the ending' or 'Univeeeeeerse'."

She pushed her.

"Go on. Say it. You know you want to."

"..."

Saten Ruiko's face was starting to turn red.

"What's wrong? Didn't you specifically get a P*P for this reason? Oh, and is that a gal game I see? _You really went all out, didn't you._"

"This is a bit..._"_

"_Hmm? So you're backing out now? That's a shame._"

Narrowing her eyes...

"_But I wonder what the audience is going to think. At this rate, surely they'll become disappointed in you. Ah~an, such a wasted opportunity too..._"

Saten was put on the spot.

"..."

"..._Uni... Univ-"_

Stopping herself, the Level 0 covered her face.

She then ran off.

…

Take away from the situation: From the perspective of the characters, seiyuu jokes are a bit embarrassing.

**Killer Instinct**

Back to the 'plot', Misaka Mikoto is taken off guard by the little raincoat girl's knowledge of 'RGN'.

"You… Just how did you know?"

"You shouldn't be surprised."

The younger girl started scratching the paint off the panel of the arcade machine.

"It wasn't hard narrowing down the elites from the commoners. Honestly, it was too easy."

She elaborated.

"The surveillance footage Academy City offers is a wonderful tool. I saw all of it. All the times you were loitering around near arcades. How you managed to get your hands onto every machine an arcade had to offer. You may not be visiting as frequently as you used to, but I knew you would return soon. This is a place you're used to."

"But what made me suspect that you were RGN was mainly that..."

The younger girl pointed angrily at her.

"'_RGN' IS CLEARLY A CONDENSED FORM OF 'RAILGUN'...! ARE YOU AN IDIOT...? DID YOU REALLY EXPECT PEOPLE TO NOT FIGURE THIS OUT...! IN FACT, BESIDES THE NUMBER 6, THE WHOLE LOT OF YOU ARE EXACTLY THE SAME...! C'MON!_"

"..."

**Fatal Fury**

"I-In any case... it's flattering to have a fan going through so much in order to meet up with me…!"

Misaka Mikoto scratched the back of her head in embarrassment. Somehow, a bright and sunny aura floated around her.

"..."

But the small girl didn't seem amused. She moved on.

"Did you find it odd why I chose this game? One could say that, out of every machine here, this is a game that you're extremely proficient at. Do I have that right?"

A dark energy emitted from her core.

"You know that much about me...? That's pretty amazing...!"

She narrowed her eyes.

"So… If I were to beat you here… it can be inferred that I'd be the better player overall, don't you agree?"

"...?"

Misaka Mikoto notices.

_She's smiling! She must be really excited to play against me!_

**Gauntlet**

The timer was slowly ticking down on the character select screen. The little raincoat girl tapped her fingers across the control panel.

"You know, just playing games by themselves is kind of tame."

"Huh?"

Misaka Mikoto listened as the girl steered the conversation..

"Why don't we raise the stakes...? Let's see... How about this? **The winner can command the loser to do anything she wants?**"

The older girl blinked.

But she liked what she heard.

"You seem confident. That's a good attitude to have."

The Number 3 laughed.

"But after all this is over,_ I hope you don't mind being my own personal dress up doll for awhile._"

Regurgitating this from the last chapter, if she were a man she would be escorted to the nearest police box.

**The King Of Fighters**

Misaka Mikoto smiled as she pumped herself up.

"This'll be a fair warning: I won't go easy on you!"

She slammed her hand down to select her character, and the announcer's voice rang.

[ **KEROKERO RANGER REDDO!** ]

The small girl whistled. She also slammed her hand down.

"_I'll do my best as well._"

[ **KEROKERO RANGER BRACK! **]

A match with serious consequences began. There was no turning back now.

[** TIME TO DECIDE YOUR DESTINY!** ]

[ **ROUND 1! **]

[ **BEGIN!** ]

And so…

Misaka Mikoto would go on to lose a fight she could not win. And what she also lost was...


	4. The Break Down Chapter

**Chapter Three**: The Break-Down Chapter ( aka "The Sad Chapter" )

**Dreamers of the Day**

It was the following day after previous events had been rewritten...

While one girl had a lot on her mind...

Everyone else was acting normally. Like nothing of consequence had happened.

To an extent, this was true.

…

But for her... to believe that...

It was impossible.

Thoughts of nothing weighed heavily, clouding her mind.

Clouding her heart.

And so...

In this hazy state of mind...

We begin again.

**When Losing Isn't The End Of The World**

A certain electrifying esper was paying half-attention in class...

"Misaka-san..."

...

"Misaka-san..."

Staring blankly at the empty notebook in front of her...

...

"Misaka-san...!"

…!

Finally reacting, the girl jumped up from her seat.

"Y-Yes!"

"…"

A short silence followed. And a breath was let out.

"Class is over. You're free to go."

At that moment, the Number 3 noticed she was the only one in the room. Even the clock on the wall had continued on without her.

She reddened slightly and lowered her voice.

"...S-Sorry."

She hurriedly gathered her things and made her way out.

But before leaving, she nodded her head towards her teacher in a sort-of goodbye.

**When The Small Things Don't Matter Anymore**

Her steps were slow but sure, the girl went about her day listlessly...

"I received a gift from my family in the mail... But something like this is a little... I wonder if there's anyone who'd like to take this off my hands..."

"I wonder."

She walked past Saten Ruiko as she displayed the frog-printed pajamas she received.

"O-Onee-sama! This is...! An accident...! Yes, an accident! I tripped and fell...! I would never have such ill intentions as to satisfy my own perversions in this type of direct manner...!"

"Is that so."

She ignored Shirai Kuroko as she nervously gripped the electromaster's upper region with one of her hands.

"Such Misfortune! I have two tickets to Gekota-land and no one to go with! Hey Biri-Biri! Are you free today?"

"I'm a little busy."

As the girl went on through her day, she had no particular destination in mind. But she kept on walking...

As if there was a place she needed to go...

**That's When You Become An Adult**

The sidewalks and streetlights blurred into a single mess, and before she knew it, the skies went black.

"..."

Warm wind felt sticky across her skin, but... it didn't bother her.

"..."

Finding herself in a recreational area, away from the nightlife of the inner city...

Where no one could see her sulk…

Where no one could see her cry...

She stopped herself.

"..._I lost._"

The girl admitted it. And a thin smile stretched across her face.

"_Aha... haha..._"

Looking towards the ground...

...

She finally felt cold.

**Hey! Lighten Up The Mood A Bit!**

Under the the sterile light of a streetlamp...

Two Misaka Sisters sat on a bench.

"'Hey ho!' says Misaka waving her hand."

"'Ho hey!' replies Misaka doing the reverse."

They both began some intense thinking.

"'It's been a really long time since our last appearance… Do people even remember who the Bench Sisters are?' asks Misaka wondering if bringing us in was a good idea."

"'More troubling is the fact we appeared in something called '**The Sad Chapter**'... Misaka knows our segments weren't always popular, but were they really that 'sad'?' questions Misaka as she makes the unintentional connection."

They both crossed their arms.

"'Well, I guess it can't be helped,' says Misaka nonchalantly."

"'That's right. That's right,' says Misaka nodding along."

Misaka Mikoto popped into the frame.

"I'm kinda having a moment here. Can you guys... just end whatever it is you're doing..."

**Dreamers of the Night**

"'And so, a long awaited guest joins the Bench Sisters! The Original: Misaka Mikoto!' says Misaka as she introduces the most popular girl of the series!"

Misaka Mikoto frowns.

"I… have no idea what's going on… And I'm not feeling up to doing whatever this is."

The two girls panic.

"'Ack! The Original's being a buzzkill! There has to be a way to lighten up the mood!' says Misaka as she desperately tries to figure out a way to not make this segment even sadder!"

"'Quick! Stick to the standard 'To Aru Super SS' formula! 'Dream ending' sequence go!' says Misaka as she bails on the skit!"

…

It's revealed that the 'real' Misaka Mikoto had collapsed on the ground from exhaustion.

_What the hell...!_

**Sleeper**

_Step. Step._

...

While the girl's consciousness was fading in and out, she noticed.

_Step. Step._

…

She was being carried on someone's back.

This was a rather dangerous situation...

But she was too tired to do anything about it.

_Step. Step._

...

All she could do was slightly bury her face into the back of this person's hair.

…

And make a mental note...

A useless thought that meant nothing...

...

'_It... smells nice...'_


	5. The Reflection Chapter

**Chapter 4**: The Reflection Chapter

**Summarizing The Last Three Chapters**

[ And now... ]

[ A brief recap with Kihara Enshuu... ]

...

Curtains are pulled back to reveal a girl with black hair buns.

"..."

She coughs.

"A little girl beat me in a videogame and now I'm sad. Wah wah wah."

"...is what Misaka Mikoto is currently doing."

She took a bow.

[ And this has been a brief recap with Kihara Enshuu. ]

**Night Into Dreams**

Misaka Mikoto was floating in an abyss of white space. This was an eerily familiar backdrop.

"WoooOOOooo~!"

A disembodied voice spoke to her.

"Huh…! What? Where am I...! What happened...! Did Kamachi forget to write the rest of the novel…?-!"

"Weee AAArrrEEE reeCYYYccclllinng the DDDrrEEEaaMMM joooke."

…

The girl sighed.

**Ghosts And Goblins**

Two white sheets with cut out eye-holes appeared in front of Misaka Mikoto. While she may not have known these two personally, it was very obvious from the onset that they were Frenda Seivelun and Komaba Ritoku

_...Well, this is bizarre._

"I Ammmm bAAAAssssIIIcaLLLLy a ghOOOOsssst."

The shorter of the two figures spoke in an exaggerated tone; however, the larger figure spoke normally.

"I am also a ghost."

The shorter girl kicked the larger male in the shin.

"_Hey...! If you're not gonna to do it, you're basically making me look like an idiot...!"_

"Well, doing that kind of thing is a little..."

…

Noticing the blank stare from Misaka Mikoto...

"Ehh, uh. I'm a ghost. I vant to suck your vlooood."

"_What is that...! Are you even taking this seriously...!_"

…

Misaka Mikoto stared blankly at the manzai routine.

_...I don't want to be here._

**Because Hamazura Hasn't Died Yet**

Somehow, the shorter girl ghost sparkled.

"Anyhow...!"

She said.

"I am basically the ghost of Gaming's Past!

"And I am the ghost of Gaming's Present."

The larger ghost echoed.

"**And when we combine...!**"

The girl jumped onto the guy's back.

( "Woooah! So high~!" )

"**We form the ghost of Gaming's Future!**"

…

The larger ghost explained.

"We ran short on people."

"I see."

**The Future Of Gaming**

While still stacked up on top of each other, the two figures spoke sincerely.

"Since it seems like you're about to wake up in real life, we'll keep our message short."

"Basically, the two of us may have** inadvertently caused some of the events happening in the real world**. This may be troublesome, but you're the only one who can fix it."

"If you're **able to defeat the one who calls herself the 'Arcade Destroyer'** in a game of _KeroKero Rangers: The Fighting Game_, everything should revert back to normal. It won't be easy, but it's the only way to settle things."

…

"...Oh, okay."

The girl paused to see if there was anything else.

…

"Is that all...?"

"Basically, yes."

The larger ghost made another comment.

"Also, no word on HL3 yet.."

"_Damn!"_

**The Morning After**

Misaka Mikoto woke up from a strange dream.

"..."

She opened her eyes to find herself sleeping on someone else's bed.

'_Where... am I...?_'

…?

It took her a moment to notice that she was completely undressed.

_My clothes…?_

And then an arm wrapped around her waist.

"_Onee-tama~ How was Misaka's 'Special Treatment'~_"

…

Misaka Mikoto screamed internally and externally.

**Rated 'T' At The Very Least Now**

"_Oh my god… No, no, no, no…"_

As Misaka Mikoto was breaking down in a corner, Worst's smug expression grew.

"You're so fun to tease, you know that?"

In an instant, the Number 3 grabbed her younger sister by the collar of her ao dai.

"_DON'T EVEN JOKE ABOUT THAT...! UP UNTIL NOW THIS WAS A WHOLESOME COMEDY, DANG IT…!_"

Misaka Worst slapped her hand away.

"Hah? And why exactly are you so angry? If there's anyone who needs to apologize right now, it's you. Do you know how disappointed Misaka is right now just by looking at you?"

She said this as she analyzed her torso once more.

"_I'll kill you...! I'll fucking kill you...!"_

**What Lies Under A Modest Torso**

The girl wearing the ao dai sighed.

"Still, to be in such a pathetic state of after losing in a videogame… how worthless are you?"

Misaka Mikoto used a bedsheet to cover herself.

"_Where are my clothes…!"_

"So much pity… that beansprout even lent you his room. Sometimes Misaka just doesn't get the guy…"

"_Answer me, damn it…! Where are they…!"_

"Come to think of it, that was pretty gutsy move on his part…"

Busting through the bedroom door…!

Sogiita Gunha appears…!

"Did someone say gu-"

"**DONT COME IN.**"

Two of Misaka Mikoto's fingers pierced through the visitor's eyes.

"_**GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!**_"

**A Sudden Development**

After calming down, Misaka Mikoto ( fully-clothed now ), Misaka Worst, and Last Order sat down in a circle. In a different corner, the Number 7 was lying unconscious on the ground using his bandana as a blindfold.

A brief rundown of events that I didn't really elaborate on but alluded to was summarized.

"Ah, I see now. So the Internet has spread of the word of RGN's defeat. And what's more, now **arcades all around Academy City are under the threat of being closed down**…"

This was now a plot point.

Misaka Mikoto nodded as she thought over this information. Last Order chimed in.

"'Do those two events have anything to do with each other?' asks Misaka as Misaka hugs the plush she received from the other day."

"Most likely… but first, could you look that way for a second?"

Misaka Mikoto held out a clenched fist.

( "Gah… she's still angry about that." )

**Returning To The Build-Up**

Misaka Mikoto thought back to previous events.

_That's right, back then I…_

…

After losing the match, the Number 3 was shocked.

"The controls… they're…"

"Blaming the controller is something only an amateur do."

The little raincoat girl promptly interrupted her.

"But you promised, right? You would do anything I asked?"

"Hold on...! Something's wrong...!"

Misaka Mikoto attempted to figure out what happened during the match, but the younger girl continued.

"You accepted a deal, didn't you? By entering your character, you accepted my terms. And as of now, _**you've lost your precious place.**_"

"What are you saying all of a sudden… I don't underst-"

As Misaka Mikoto was saying this, the CRT screens of every arcade machine in the area started flickering. And-

_Vrrrrrt-CRACK! PZZZZZZZZZZZZZTTT!_

"...!"

Turning around, Misaka Mikoto saw an explosion of glass.

**Arcade Destroyer**

"What… Did you do..."

Misaka Mikoto was becoming more aware that this girl was not just a normal individual.

"I see. I see. So you haven't noticed by now."

The little raincoat girl opened her arms in a grandiose manner.

"You can call me the 'Arcade Destroyer'."

"..._Arcade destroyer?_"

"That's right. It's the title I've given myself, _RGN_. So remember it."

The little girl laughed.

"_And henceforth on, I'll make sure your presence is unwelcome to every arcade in this city. May the curse of smoke and broken glass always lay before your feet lest you forget._ _These are the consequences you will now face._"

She twisted her smile.

"_This is my territory now_."

**Rewrite**

Misaka Mikoto was getting angry.

"Hey! What kinda nonsense is that! You can't stop me from going to the arcades! I mean, how would you even keep track of that?"

"..."

The little girl stares blankly as she starts to realize some truth to her words.

"Keep track… That's right… How do I keep track..."

However, her train of thought was interrupted. Sogiita Gunha materializes inside Misaka Mikoto's past to logically answer her question."

"That's probably the reason why she's shutting down all the arcades, isn't it? You can't go to an arcade if there are no arcades to begin with."

"Ah! Yeah! I'll do that then!"

"..."

…

Misaka Mikoto walks over to the Number 7 and shoves two fingers into his eyes.

"_Get out! Get out right now!"_

"_Ah! Eh…! Am I not supposed to be here…!"_


	6. The Revival Chapter

**Chapter Five**: The Revival Chapter

**Setting the Stage**

Summarizing the important events from the last chapter:

"The super amazing Sogiita Gunha appeared as a throwaway joke in the last chapter. But now, I seemed to have invaded Railgun's memories using GUTS."

"_That's not possible…! I demand a better explanation…!"_

Sogiita Gunha approached the little raincoat girl and bent down.

"So you call yourself the 'Arcade Destroyer', huh?"

"And you must be ATK."

_Don't talk to him...! He was never really here…!_

"You've got GUTS trying to shut down all the arcades in Academy City. But don't think you'll get away with this."

_You're the one who suggested it…! In fact, is this all your fault to being with…?-! Ack, I'm getting confused, damn it…!_

The little girl seemed hurt.

"S-So, you really won't let me get away with this…?"

She started to tear up.

"..."

Standing back up, the Number 7 looked toward the Number 3.

"We can't let her get away with this?"

"_Absolutely not…!"_

**Grudge Match**

"If it has to be that way, **a rematch it is then…!**"

_Stop it…! Stop rewriting my memories…!_

Both the Number 7 and the little raincoat girl pulled out their agendas.

( Gunha: Would tomorrow be good? )

( Destroyer: Ah, I've got something going on that day… Next week? )

( Gunha: Ehh, I have an appointment with my gastroenterologist… )

Having found an appropriate time and date, the two clapped their hands.

"It's settled then! Make sure you spread word about this! Go on the Internet and say that RGN was defeated and a rematch deciding the fate of all arcades is on the way! Let's make this a match to remember!"

"Okay~!"

The little raincoat girl skipped away.

Back in present time… Sogiita Gunha grabbed the Number 3's hand.

"Let's do our best!"

"'_Do our best' my ass...!"_

**The Dreaded Training Arc**

Sogiita Gunha crossed his arms.

"Alright! We've got until tonight before the match begins! So that means… INTENSIVE TRAINING STARTS IMMEDIATELY!"

"_You seem really excited about this… And you're not even the one competing..._"

Misaka Mikoto commented dully.

"_By 'intensive training', you mean play games for the rest of the day? Misaka will have to pass._"

Misaka Worst seemed more interested in her split ends.

"'Misaka Misaka will have to ask permission to use the television beforehand', says Misaka as Misaka raises her hand."

Last Order pointed out something necessary to the plan.

"..."

The Number 7 made an observation.

"This has been bothering me for awhile, but are the three of you sisters?"

_Did you seriously just notice this 'now'…?_

**Special Moves**

As the Number 7 was getting set up, Misaka Mikoto made her greetings.

( Mikoto: Sorry for the intrusion. )

( Yoshikawa: It's no problem. You and your friends can visit anytime. )

Sogiita Gunha reached for the arcade stick.

"It's actually been awhile since I played this game."

Playing around, he tried inputting a move.

"How do you throw a fireball again? I think it was… quarter-circle, forward, punch, and…"

"*ADOUKEEEEEEN!"

Gunha shot a fireball at the television screen, completely incinerating it.

"..."

Training was put on hold.

**The Final Battle Approaches**

The skies grew dark as time passed by. Inside the Yomikawa household, Sogiita Gunha was playing horsey with Last Order. He raised his head when he noticed something.

"Huh? Where'd Railgun go?"

"Onee-tama...? Oh, she went to went on ahead to that rematch."

Misaka Worst looked up from reading a newspaper.

"So early!-? That's pretty GUTSY!"

He grinned.

"I suppose it's alright though. I have nothing else to teach her."

_You didn't teach anyone a damn thing…! We're out a flatsceen because of you, you bastard…!_

Getting off the floor, the Number 7 dusts himself off.

"Should we head out as well?"

As the three of prepared to leave, the gutsy boy felt someone grab his shoulder. Yomikawa Aiho and Yoshikawa Kikyou were smiling.

"_Before that… __**shall we have a word with you, alone?**_"

**When Losing Is The End Of The World**

Within the business district of Academy City, where massive skyscrapers towered like gods of glass and concrete, a crowd of people had gathered at a 4-way cross section.. And in the middle of that crowd, a single arcade machine lay in the center.

This was the designated battle ground.

( "That girl is the one who beat RGN? No way." )

( "She looks really cute! I want to take her home with me!" )

( "Hey! Hey! What if RGN was really Railgun! Wouldn't that be hilarious!" )

The air filled with murmurs and mutterings from the from the crowd. The girl in the raincoat raised her head to the sky.

"_She's late… not._"

She started shouting.

"_Do you think you're some kind of lame 90s shounen protagonist…?-! I know you're here….! Show yourself __**RGN**__...!_"

**When The Small Things Do Matter**

A movement occurred within the mass of people. Slowly, a divide appears. And a girl is separated from the rest.

"RGN...?"

Taking a step forward, she started popping the buttons off her school jacket.

"That's the same as those other useless titles. Railgun. Ace of Todikawa. _Level 5. _All those names can disappear for all I care."

Throwing her blazer to the side, the girl declares her presence!

"My name is Misaka Mikoto. From the day I was born to day I die, I will always be Misaka Mikoto. And I didn't come here to save any old arcade. I came here because of one reason, and one reason only... **because I like playing videogames.**"

**That's What It Means To Be Alive**

The Number 3 gave a bright smile as she approached the machine.

Before the Arcade Destroyer could lay her hands on the table, Misaka Mikoto flipped a gaming token in the air and caught it on its way down.

"This one's on me."

"..."

The little girl clicked her tongue.

"The outcome will be the same."

"Save your judgements for later. I might just surprise you."

…

And so…

Misaka Mikoto would go on to win a match she could not lose. And what she also gained was...


	7. The Penultimate Chapter

**Chapter Six**: The Penultimate Chapter

**A Gathering Of Useless People**

Last Order came to the scene riding on Misaka Worst's shoulders.

"'There are so many people gathered here,' says Misaka as Misaka is awed by the incredible crowd surrounding her."

The younger sister commented.

"The number of useless people in Japan have been on the rise for awhile. Gatherings like these isn't too unusual. Though…"

She glanced at the full moon.

"Misaka texted the most useless of the bunch… but it doesn't seem like he's coming."

"'That's too bad,' says Misaka as Misaka pouts sourly."

In the middle of the 4-way cross section…

The battle raged on.

**Battlefield**

The euphoric tune of clicking sticks and smashing buttons echoed throughout the area.

_**CLACK-CLACK-CLACK-CLACK-CLACK-CLACK-CLACK-CLACK-CL ACK-CLACK-**_

_**CLACK-CLACK-CLACK-CLACK-CLACK-CLACK-CLACK-CLACK-CL ACK-CLACK-**_

_**CLACK-CLACK-CLACK-CLACK-CLACK-CLACK-CLACK-CLACK-CL ACK-CLACK**_

( "Get outta my way…! I can't see anything…!" )

( "Damn it, just why can't this be livestreamed…!" )

As they played, the two competitors ignored various complaints from their audience. Or perhaps, they weren't even aware of the complaints. Being so absorbed in the game, one can almost say they weren't mentally in the same plane of existence as them anymore.

In 'their world', an even more intense struggle was occurring…

**Level Beyond Reality**

A barren wasteland of dirt and rubble where time had slowed to a crawl. Two figures appeared dueling under the dark moon.

_Th-Th-Thff-Th-Th-Thff-Th-Th!_

A series of jabs and kicks met with dull, unsatisfying 'thuds'. KeroKero Ranger Pink ( Misaka Mikoto) was being pushed back by KeroKero Ranger Black ( the Arcade Destroyer ). Even though she was blocking every blow, she was at a disadvantage. She had no screen control and the corner was quickly closing in. The balance of risk versus patience was meeting its tipping point.

And then she saw it. The distance was good. If she let her guard down, he would most definitely...

"..._!_"

Seizing opportunity, Pink started an opening animation at the same time Black went into his own animation…!

"**Kero Kero Chaseeeeeer~!**"

Pink spun her modest torso. And her leg came around in a swift kick…!

"_It... passed right through?-!"_

A good situation turned horrible as Pink's heel phazed through Black's side.

"_Damn! Did I mis-time Black's invincibility frames…?-!"_

What came next was instant. Black lunged in, closing the gap, his hand already at her throat.

"**Kero Kero…**"

He the used momentum to slam her into the ground.

And on command, the earth shattered to pieces.

"_**BLACK DIVIDER**_**.**"

**Come Forward**

In the real world, the Arcade Destroyer spoke to Misaka Mikoto.

"I expected more from you. _Did you think changing characters from Red to Pink would throw me off? How foolish you are._"

"..."

A good chunk of Pink's lifebar had disappeared. But the older girl wasn't worried about that.

The Number 3 realized something.

"I-_Impossible…_"

The raincoat girl smiled.

"Are you now realizing how futile it is to fight against me? You must be starting to regret it, RGN. No, _Misaka Mikoto._"

"It's not that… I just... figured it out."

The little girl's eyes widened…

"_If blaming the controller makes you an amateur… what are you if you __**blame the game**_**?**"

**Come Back**

"The first time we fought… I felt that there was something off."

Struggling to her feet, Pink took an uneven stance. The Black Ranger stood across from her with an eerie gaze.

"At first I thought it was on my end. Maybe a delay... or something wrong with my controls…"

Having found her footing, she slowly walked forward. Her pace quickened. And then it became a full on sprint…

"But the more I play with you, the more I realize…!"

Anticipating a frontal strike, Black lunged forward once more. But this time, his hands reached nothing.

"...!"

Jumping into the air, Pink stepped on the back of his head. He got caught in a cross-up and was now open to punishment.

"The one who was off wasn't me… _it was you._"

**Call Back ( To Jokes That No One Remembers )**

The Number 3 had closed off her hearing.

As if a limiter had been removed, Misaka Mikoto began to play significantly better. An unending barrage of attacks were chained together. Punches and kicks led into one another, and KeroKero Ranger Pink sent her black counterpart flying to the edge of the screen with a final punt.

( "They're even with each other now…! No, RGN has the lead…!" )

With no time to waste, she charged forward. And the difference in abilities became clear with a single chaser.

_CRRAAAAAAAAAACK!_

[ **KO.** ]

[ **Round 2. **]

[ **Fight!** ]

The first round was completed

"If I had looked at your hands, I probably would've noticed earlier. Pretending to press buttons while the AI did all the work… whether it was intentional or not, you threw off my timing, so applaud you for that much."

The little girl shook.

"I… I have no idea what you're talk aboooo- _vzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz-"_

"..."

After making a weird noise, the little girl froze mid-sentence.

And towards the back of the crowd, Musujime Awaki could be heard saying:

"_Ack! I tripped over a power cord! Where does this thing even link up to?-!_"

Misaka Mikoto and the crowd noticed the long black cord running up the little girl's raincoat.

"_**SHE WAS A ROBOT…!-?**_"

( "How did we not catch that…!" )

**Round 2**

"...Okay. This just got a little bit more confusing."

Misaka Mikoto attempted to suspend her disbelief.

[ **Does it really matter who your opponent is? The stakes are still the same. If I were you, I'd start focusing back on the match. **]

"...!"

Turning her head, the Number 3 realized that the arcade cabinet itself was talking to her. She blinked twice.

"_Okay… this just got a lot more confusing…_"

[ **So it turns out the 'Arcade Destroyer' is an arcade machine. Is that all it takes to shock people? I suppose using a vessel was the right idea in those regards. But I wonder… Did you give up after seeing my true nature?** ]

The Arcade Destroyer took advantage of everyone's bewilderment and began to drive Pink's life bar to its end with Black.

[ **If that's so, I'd be happy to reconfirm my victory. And take away those arcades you seem to adore so much. But… just as a safety measure...** ]

**Victory**

( "Huh? What's happening?" )

( "Ah! Hot! Hot! Hot!" )

Something was happening within the crowd. People's phones were acting up. Screens started to glow white and began to overheat.

"_Nnnnnn…!"_

Misaka Mikoto staggered back a bit when she saw the robot girl coming back to life even without power.

"_**Kh-Kha-Kh-Kha-Kh-Kha-kh-!**_"

Popping sounds and steam emitted from her core, but the little girl moved forward regardless. Raising her arm, she slammed herself against the arcade cabinet before burning out.

"...!"

[ **This is completely, absolutely my win. **]

And the Number 3 realized what just happened. Her side of the control panel had been smashed apart. While the surface buttons remained untouched, **splintered wood replaced the area where the ball top joystick used to be.**

**The Number 1 Most Useless Person**

Misaka Mikoto hand's shook

"_No…_"

With eyes that would not admit defeat, she denied that conclusion.

"_Not yet._"

[ _**What? Do you honestly think you can obtain victory in this situation? This is a corrupted game. You lost the moment you entered that arcade. No, even before that. You lost the second you were born human. Your foolish pride is hindering your reasoning ability. The only way to win is to not play.**_ ]

"..."

She chuckled.

"Pride? Pride's got nothing to do with it."

"I just hate losing. I won't lose to him. I won't lose to you. And especially..."

"I won't lose to myself."

Misaka Mikoto smiled.

"It's true that games are meant to be played for fun, but right now… _there's even more fun in crushing you into dust_."

The girl slammed her palms onto the cabinet. Even without a joystick, she would still play.

However… there was no need…

The missing ball top joystick was handed to her.

"You'll probably want to use this then."

…

In place of a hero, a villain arrived.


	8. The Resolution Chapter

**Chapter Seven**: The Resolution Chapter

**Accel World**

The white-haired boy made quick work of rewiring the joystick back to the arcade cabinet. 

"This is compensation for the other day."

He placed the finished piece of work on top of the control panel.

"For whatever reason, those fucking brats were happy about that _thing_ you gave them. I don't like the idea of owing you anything, so… let's call it even."

Memories of Chapter 1 and the UFO catcher resurfaced.

_Because of that…_

Accelerator turned to leave; however, the girl spoke up.

"Wait…"

The boy paused briefly.

"Without it being mounted, it'll take two hands to properly use that joystick… And unless I grow another arm, there's no way this setup can work..."

"And what do you expect me to do about that?"

Misaka Mikoto swallowed her resentment and gave him a small grin.

"_The only thing left to do_."

"..."

The two connected without words. An understanding on a different level was made.

"_Just so you know, you still owe me. My services don't come cheap._"

"_I'm nice for one moment, and you're already trying to take advantage of me. What a shitty kid you are._"

Accelerator grabbed the ball top joystick while the Railgun mained the push buttons. A loud buzzing rang as the announcer's voice came alive!

[ **THE RED STRING HAS BEEN CUT!** ]

[ **ROUND 3!** ]

[ **BEGIN! **]

**Those With 20/20 Vision**

Inside the game world…the Arcade Destroyer was mocking their setup.

[ **HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! What's with that retarded way of play-** ]

KeroKero Ranger Black was then hit like a speeding truck. Several of his ribs were cracked as Pink jammed her fist through his stomach. While Round 2 had been given to the Arcade Destroyer, Round 3 marked the beginning of hell.

[ **...**_**ck**_**! **]

Pink picked him up like towel. Tossing him into the air, she moved her knee and proceeded to break his spine with it as he dropped.

[ _**Gah-!**_ ]

Not letting it end there, she then threw him into the air again, this time way up. Jumping with him, Pink latched onto Black and began rapidly spinning him in order to screw his face into the ground on the landing.

[ _**Bluuu-!**_ ]

**Those With Too Much Free Time**

"Oi."

Accelerator made a signal. And in agreement, Railgun nodded.

Back in the game…

KeroKero Ranger Black was having extreme difficulty standing up.

[ **I don't… What is this… The difference was that huge…?-!** ]

As Black raised his head, he saw that his opponent was directly in front of him.

"Grit your teeth Arcade Destroyer, this punch..._ just might shake you up a bit!_"

( Hamazura: _Stop using that line! And go back to writing the rest of Endymion Super SS, damn it!_ )

A bright white light appeared gathering around Pink's right fist.

( Accelerator: **IT'S DONE.** )

Pink pulled back.

( Railgun: **HADROOOON…** )

Pushing forward, the final terrifying blow connected.

"**SUUUUPER COLLIDEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEER!**"

Every fiber of Black's being felt a surge of energy as he was engulfed in the white flames of her ultra attack. It continued to burn even after Pink turned away.

[ **I can't… lose…** ]

He dropped to his knees. And collapsed.

The match ended with a perfect game.

**A Link To The Past**

On the ground… Black was still struggling…

[ _**I-I can't… Why is it now that… **_]

The match was over, but...

[ _**Move… Move damn it… It can't end here…**_ ]

Memories of a little girl started to surface.

[ _**I won't let it…**_ ]

…

A story of a tragic incident.

A boy named Komaba Ritoku visited an arcade with a girl named Fremea Seivelun.

**Minesweeper**

It was a bright afternoon when the pair had arrived at the mall. A fairly large boy was escorting a young girl.

"So your sister liked bringing you to arcades, right?"

The older boy looked around the area with disdain. Perhaps due to his size and the way he was dressed, people around him were onguard in case he 'started something'.

"..."

The girl nodded silently. She held his hand tightly.

…_?_

_Was this… a mistake? Wait, did I just step on a landmine…?-! It couldn't be that this place is bringing back bad memories, could it?-! Damn it…! I originally brought her here to forget about things, but I'm actually making it worse…?-! What am I gonna do now…?-! I got it…! I'll just fake influenza and-_

"Let's play."

She started tugging him in a direction.

"...Yeah. Sure."

**Prelude To Bloodthirst**

After being led around by her, the little girl stopped and pointed.

"Essentially, I'd like to play that one."

She pointed towards an arcade cabinet with a marquee labeled **BLOOD AND DESTROY: GENOCIDE HOLOCAUST**.

The boy hesitated.

"I don't... think that's a good idea."

"...!"

The girl started pouting.

"Even if you do that, it's still a little..."

The M-rated cabinet let off a sickeningly dark aura. It was something obviously not meant for younger kids. Komaba Ritoku pointed off in a different direction.

"...What about that table-flipping game over there? That looked fu-"

He noticed the little girl was no longer next to him and was already on a stool, playing the arcade game.

"..."

**Minor Graphic Content**

The older boy rushed to Fremea Seivelun's side.

"Hey… You know, fighting games might be a bit too advanced for y-"

"Ahahaha! I essentially cut her in half!"

The girl had mastered one of the games many fatalities. This one involved using a laser to sear her opponents into two.

_Whoa...! This game is a lot more bloody than I thought...!_

In the following match, she figured out how crush someone with a pillar.

And next, she found out how to reverse someone's blood flow.

"_Sooooo awesome! Essentially the best game ever!_"

"..."

Komaba Ritoku was starting to feel a little sick.

**Generation Gap**

"_Ehhh…_Essentially, what was wrong with that other game?"

The older boy was dragging the little girl away.

"_If you can't tell, then you have no business playing it!_"

She began to pout again.

"Again with that..."

Letting out a breath, he stopped and pointed at a familiar looking arcade cabinet. The marquee read **KeroKero Rangers: The Fighting Game.**

"Alright, if you want to play a fighting game, then this one should be fine. I really enjoyed playing this when I was a kid." 

"_No blood. Super Sentai rip-off. Obvious tie-in riding on the coattails of a popular series. How essentially lame._"

"..."

**Enough Talk! Have At You!**

Game 1:

"I'm actually pretty good at this. So don't blame me if you start crying."

"..."

Game 5:

"Good, good. You're doing well. But it looks like it's about time..._** for me to get serious!**_" 

"..."

Game 17:

"Warm up period is over! You better watch yourself, _**cause' I'm not holding back anymore!**_"

"..."

Game 40:

"..."

"Essentially, are you cr-"

"_I'm not crying, damn it…!_"

"**Liar"**

Komaba Ritoku's head rested in his hands. He was completely burnt out.

"Is something essentially wrong?"

A little bit of color returned to his face.

"Ehh, uh… no. Not at all."

After being bested by a little girl, his ego took a severe blow. By all means, he wasn't okay, but he would be fine eventually.

"_Thank you._"

"...?"

The older boy turned his head.

"Essentially… you were worried, weren't you? Because I haven't seen…"

She went silent after that, but he knew what she meant. She had seen right through him.

"Can we... play again sometime?"

Like a frail, docile creature, the girl looked like she was going to cry. Komaba Ritoku reached his hand out and rubbed the top her head. He promised.

"Of course."

**The Promises Of A Man And A Machine**

[ **Showing that kind of face… it's cheating…** ]

In present time, the Arcade Destroyer was shaking.

[ **He never came back… So then I had to...** ]

Black stood up once more.

[ **I had to be stronger. Stronger than any name on any leaderboard. That was the only thing I could do as a machine. And If I could do that… I wouldn't be some shitty game anymore. I'd be able to stand by her side and never leave her. **]

The Arcade Destroyer shouted.

[ _**But the whole lot of you stood in my way…! If you people never existed… If only you found other things to do, it'd be so much easier…! But… what is this? What the hell is this! Even when I'm so close…! Even when I can see it so clearly…! I can't even take a step in the right direction?-! **_]

[ _**Damn it… Damn it all…**_ ]

**Words Of A Role Model**

"I… understand you."

Misaka Mikoto placed her hand on the machine. But then she grinned. A useless aura flowed out from her heart.

"_Is that what you wanted me to say, you piece of shit game?_"

[ **Eh?** ]

An electric shock surged into the Arcade Destroyer, overloading all its circuits.

"_GYAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I have no idea what's been happening these past few days, but all that matters is that I win!_"

Misaka Mikoto's broken laughter faded into the distance as Accelerator approached Worst and Last Order.

"It's getting late. You guys need to head back."

"Ehh… already?"

**Video Games should be...**

Tying up loose ends…

Musujime Awaki confronted Aleister Crowley.

"By any chance did you create a sentient arcade machine with poltergeist-like abilities?"

He shrugged.

"Sounds familiar."

And elsewhere…

Fremea Seivelun made a comment to her current guardian.

"Essentially, videogames should be played only one hour per day."

_Someone said such a good thing!_

[_**Finale**_ ]


End file.
